


Goodbye Stranger, but Dean 'family-zoning' Cas never happens

by Jaysaysk



Series: a (short) series of rewrites cuz i hate the spn writers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashed Castiel (Supernatural), Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Naomi Being an Asshole (Supernatural), One Shot, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysaysk/pseuds/Jaysaysk
Summary: That same scene from 8x17, Goodbye Stranger, except I make it gayer because Dean should've been able to say ily but the C*W had to censor that cuz they're homophobes <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: a (short) series of rewrites cuz i hate the spn writers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Goodbye Stranger, but Dean 'family-zoning' Cas never happens

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for the garbage that i call my writing

"Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can hear me, you don't have to do this." The angel lifted his arm to hit Dean with the blunt end of his blade. "Cas!" The blade hit the stone, and there was a flash of light, then the sound of thunder.   
  


_This isn't right._ Castiel stood close to Naomi's desk.

_Do you realize what that tablet can do for us? For heaven?_

He shook his head. _I won't hurt Dean._

 _Yes, you will._ A sickening smile played on her face. _You are.  
  
_

"Cas, please this isn't you... Fight this!" Dean blocked the angel blade with the stone again, more thunder erupted. It echoed through the room, through the sky. Dean looked at the stone in awe.  
  


_What have you done to me!?_ Castiel dug his fingers into his hair.

 _Just relax, Castiel. Let your vessel do what you know deep down is the right thing._ She was terrifying.  
  


"What have you done to me, Naomi!?" Castiel yelled out into the room. Dean flinched at the sight. 

"Cas, who's Naomi!" He yelled out thoughtlessly. Cas looked at him for a second, he was terrified. Then, all emotion was wiped from his face, and Castiel hit him with such force, he was knocked into the wall.

The stone fell and cracked open. A storm was unleashed outside. Thunder and lightning so loud that it was almost as if they were in the very room.  
  


_What have I done to you!? Do you have any idea what it's like out there!?_ She was furious, and Castiel felt small in front of her.  
  


Dean yelled Cas's name over and over, with a desperate hope that Cas, the real Cas, would hear him. He endured blow after blow from the angel, who wore a blank face through the beating. His lips would move as if he were speaking, but Dean never heard anything.

The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, and he could barely see Cas anymore. Everything was a blur. Dean felt far away, but he could still feel Castiel's fist crash into his jaw. His arm seemed to throb endlessly

"Cas... This isn't you." Dean cried over and over. He squeezed his eyes shut as the angel hit him square in the face. He felt his nose crack under Castiel's fist.  
  


_Naomi, please!_

_Bring me the Tablet, Castiel!  
  
_

Blade in hand, Castiel had a death grip on Dean's broken arm, he could see his face flash with pain as he squeezed harder.   
  


_You have to choose Castiel. Us or them._

_I..._ He wanted to run from her.

_Kill him, Castiel.  
  
_

He had, killed Dean before. Not the real Dean. It was training, for this moment. The process was painful yet necessary, Naomi had assured him. But how could he, kill Dean, here and now. He had sculpted Dean from scratch when he pulled him from Hell. In a way, Dean was Castiel's very own creation. He grew to care deeply for him. So killing him... He couldn't.  
  


_You have to.  
  
_

But he had to.

He pulled the bloodied man closer.  
  


_Do it Castiel.  
  
_

He pulled the cold, silver blade up. Preparing to execute his orders, execute Dean. This was it, the blade only feet away from the Winchester.  
  


_Now Castiel!  
  
_

He got ready to slam it down into Dean, then:

"I love you."

Castiel blinked and it was like the fog had been lifted. That heavenly light that had blinded him, gone. Dean had fastened a tight grip onto his wrist. He looked down at him.

His face bloodied, almost unrecognizable. There was a slight buildup of tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Cas." He repeated weakly.  
  
Cas let go of him, and Dean immediately cradled his arm. He ground his teeth and groaned in pain.  
  


_Castiel-!  
  
_

Naomi no longer had a place in Cas's head. He could think for himself again. He was a marionette whose strings had been cut. His grip loosened so much on the blade, that it fell to the ground. And without another thought, he began to reach for Dean.

The Winchester squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for death, and he begged,  
"Cas, no!" 

His face was met with the warm touch of an angel. No. Of Cas. His eyes opened, and he could see clearly. His vision was no longer blurred by the blood that had got in his eyes. His arm felt like it had never been broken. His face didn't feel sore, and that tooth that was knocked loose sat tight and comfortably in the back of his mouth. He looked up at Cas.

"Cas," he whispered, he gave a small squeeze on his wrist. Cas had a sad, regretful smile on his face.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." He pulled back, and Dean could see he was getting ready to zap out. He grabbed onto his wrist once more and pulled him close.

Cas could feel Dean's hot breath. He tried looking him in the eye, to understand what he was feeling, but he couldn't. In his head, he was drowning in shame and regret, and looking Dean in the eye would worsen the suffocating feeling.

"Is that really you?" Dean touched his forehead to the angel's.

"I'm sorry," Cas apologized again. He tried to pull away but Dean tightened his grip on him.

"What the Hell just happened?" Dean batted his eyes around the room, searching for an explanation somewhere. 

"Dean," Cas's voice already began to tremble, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted this. Naomi was-" Dean kissed him suddenly, and any words that were about to come out of his mouth disappeared into thin air. And it reminded him of all the movies that he had watched with Dean over the years. When person A keeps talking and rambling, person B is supposed to silence them with a kiss. To let them know that despite everything that just happened, despite all the questions, all the raw emotions, despite everything, they love them. 

"I love you," Dean said for a third and final time. 

Cas stared back at him. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and he stared at Dean more closely than he ever had before. Dean cupped his face and gave a weak smile.

"You don't have to say it back..." He stared into the very soul of Castiel, his very grace. "I know, angels don't emotions like humans do, and well.." He trailed off, his gaze fell to Cas's lips, then the floor. He let go of the angel and turned away from him, embarrassed of himself.

Cas wanted to turn Dean around and talk to him, but his mind turned its attention to the tablet. 

He needed to keep it safe, from the angels, from the demons. From Dean... Silently, he tip-toed towards the tablet.

Cas grabbed the tablet, and it illuminated at his touch. Dean turned around, his face torn between sadness and anger.

"Cas-!" He reached out for the angel. Then he was gone.

Dean stood there in silence, he stared at where Cas used to stand. His shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy sigh.  
"Cas, you stupid bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yet another attempt for me to rewrite possible destiel scenes that were stolen from us,, sorry this is trash


End file.
